<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motherly Love by Bluecheesefuckingsucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839728">Motherly Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecheesefuckingsucks/pseuds/Bluecheesefuckingsucks'>Bluecheesefuckingsucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animus Magic (Wings of Fire), Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, Pyrrhia (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecheesefuckingsucks/pseuds/Bluecheesefuckingsucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>! SPOILERS FOR WINGS OF FIRE BOOK 14 !<br/>Jeobra had made Boa, and love her so much (even with her 'flaws') but what about to dragnet before Boa? The one that went wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motherly Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Jerboa was finally rid of Queen Scorpion. With her gone she could finally have her daughter, she could finally bring life into the world, instead of taking it out. </p><p>    She held the small, creamy white snake egg in her talon. She spent hours thinking of the perfect way to word her spell. Her daughter would grow into this egg. She would hatch and be the most beautiful dragon anyone would have the pleasure to lay their eggs on. She would be perfect. </p><p>     Rolling the egg in her talons, she took a small breath and started her enchantment " When I set this egg down, may it turn into a sandwing egg. May the dragonet inside by a female and may she resemble me in appearance, but not in power or smarts. May she be perfectly healthy" </p><p>    Setting the egg down, Jeobra watched as it grew and changed from a creamy white to a pale yellow. Nearly quadropiling in size.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>